


Friends Forever?

by Guesswhatfuckers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya and Marinette were friends already, Alya has a crush on ladybug, Bisexual Alya Césaire, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette friendzones Adrien hard, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Alya Césaire, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guesswhatfuckers/pseuds/Guesswhatfuckers
Summary: Adrien Agreste was determined to make new friends in his first year at a real school, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was determined to make sure he did. What no one expected was for Marinette to fall for his alter ego, and for him to fall for his close friend.Alya, who's been best friends with the girl since the beginning of collége, wants to help him get the girl. Nino, who's decided to be Adrien's newest best friend after finding out he used to only know Chloé, finds himself just as wrapped up in the two's scheme to get Marinette to fall for him.The four set off for their last year of collége, and their first run-ins with being superheroes.AKA: I rewrote the show from the beginning, reversed the love square, and tried to write the characters in a way that actually did them justice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Friends Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Just before we start off, here are some things you may want to know:
> 
> Marinette, since she's known Alya far longer is far more comfortable around her and also far more confident in herself since she had someone with her through most of Chloé's bullying. 
> 
> Though for the most part Marinette doesn't have feelings for Adrien, and Chat Noir doesn't have feelings for Ladybug there will still be references in the first few chapters to them either mistaking their feelings for romantic ones.

Adrien Agreste looked up in fear when he realized exactly what it looked like he was doing to the raven-haired girl in front of him. Of course, he knew he wasn’t the one who put gum on her seat but even he could admit it looked like he was pressing it into the seat with how his hand was poised. He wasn't quite sure what else he was supposed to do in the situation though. He just was upset that Chloé was acting out like this, and wanted to fix whatever happened maybe even make a friend out of it.

Instead of a warm smile and a thank you there was just Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s glare that could level a city. “What do you think you’re doing there?” Her gaze leveling itself with Adrien’s eyes as he winced a bit and stood back up. “Ooooh I get it you must be Chloe’s friend, Adrien, then.” She said with a grimace. He couldn't help but wonder what Chloé told everyone before he met them?

His hand reached up to cup the back of his neck, as he broke into a nervous lopsided smile. "I promise this is just a big misunderstanding. I… uh I was trying to get it off your seat not put it on.” He pressed his fist firmly into his open palm proudly “Yeah. I was trying to help get it off.” His face broke into a wide smile. This is it, this is when he makes a new friend!

The corners of his potential friend's mouth turned down as she whipped out a napkin to take off the gum herself and turned around. “I’m sure you’d love to throw this away yourself then, being oh so helpful?” Adrien didn't miss the sarcasm on her tongue, and glumly grabbed the napkin and threw it away before slumping down into his seat across from hers.

Chloe perked up behind him, “See Adrikins, there’s no point trying to befriend people like her!” She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as his deskmate Nino leaned away with a nervous stare. “It’s ok she’ll learn to respect us by the end of the year.”

He was starting to realize that they likely had a good reason to not like him because of Chloé, but he wouldn't give up on her.

“Chloe, you need to start being nicer to them.” Turning in his seat to face the blonde, “I don’t think that Mr. Cuddly would like to see you acting like this.”

He was quickly met with panicked blue eyes, and two hands over his mouth. “Don’t talk about him at school, Adrien.” She was practically hissing out her words.

“R-right. Sorry Chlo’.” Adrien turned around as quickly as he could, he honestly didn't expect the hostility towards the mention of his friend's favorite teddy bear.

With a chuckle to the side of him, Adrien turned towards his clearly amused deskmate. “Chloé looks like she's hanging off you like a leech dude.” Nino tutted, “You should really try to get a new friend before she ruins your chances of anyone else wanting to talk to you.”

“Y'know your right, I should.” He looked over with a smile tugging at his lips as his hand outstretched to the teen next to him, “Think you could be up to the job?”

The other boy slapped his hand into the others, nodding with a playful smile. “I think I’m up to the challenge." He said with a quick tug of the other boy's hand. 

"As my first act as your friend, I should probably tell you that I think you still have a shot at befriending Marinette over there. I'm sure she'd forgive you if you told her what was happening." Nino continued with a smile and a wink. "Though don't go trying to make a move on her before I get the chance to."

Across the aisle, another conversation continued. “So, Adrien Agreste huh?” The brunette whispered to Marinette. “Isn’t he the son of that famous designer you like?”

“Yeah, and Chloe’s best friend, and a supermodel, and super mega-rich." She finished with a sigh. "Here's to hoping he's not just a male version of her.” Marinette tossed a glare over her shoulder at the two, one practically hanging off the other’s neck. A sigh escaped her lips at the sight of the two blonds that would likely make her school year hell as she slumped down in her seat.

“Forget it, girl, I know for a fact that you could handle both of them without breaking a sweat.” Marinette looked over to Alya, a questioning eyebrow raised and a small smile on her face. “Plus maybe he really was trying to help, we don’t know all sides of whatever story happened there.”

Marinette thought about that for a moment, a short sigh escaping her lips. “I guess your right. I should give him more credit, but I can’t help but think what it could mean if he really is just another one of Chloe’s lackeys.”

* * *

The rain started around the middle of their last period, Marinette forgot to get an umbrella from home during lunch because she was instead running around the Eiffel tower in polka-dot spandex fighting what was, very fundamentally, the face of a supervillain painted by way too many black butterflies and a giant stone golem in a scene that looked like it was ripped straight out of King Kong.

It was worth it though after being able to watch Chloe fly through the air with terror painting her face.

While thinking of that though, she hadn’t noticed the blond walking up behind her with an umbrella in his hand and determination in his viridian gaze.”Hey, your name’s Marinette right?” He said as she stared back at him once again. He thought about how much nicer it looked than her glare before, up until that glare came back once again. “I… I uh I just wanted to apologize for earlier.” He got the sentence out with a hand on the back of his neck and a blush dusting his cheeks. “I truly just wanted to make some new friends, and I’ve never really talked to many people my age outside of Chloe. I didn’t know she acted like this at school and was truly trying to get the gum off your desk.” He shoved the umbrella in his hands towards her, looking down at the ground in hopes to avoid the embarrassment that was likely soon to follow. He really did hate it when he disappointed others.

What he didn’t see was the girl’s gaze softened and her hand wraps around the handle of the umbrella. “Well, then you can think of me as a new friend.” He looked up to be met with a furrowed brow and determined look, which quickly turned to a flustered one as their eyes met.

Even quicker it became the fabric of an umbrella that snapped over her head. The boy couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of his new friend encased in the umbrella, hand slowly opening it and gaze dropped to the ground nervously. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Marinette.”

“Y… yeah. Tom-Tomorrow.” Adrien waved behind his back as he walked to the car waiting for him, and as she slapped her cheeks and a small red creature cuddled up against it. “Did he just make me stutter...?”

In the car pulling away from the curb, a similar creature with cat ears and radioactive green eyes popped out of the boy’s pocket. “The first day of school and you already got heart eyes for the girl that yelled at you the moment she met you.”

“You’ve got it all wrong Plagg.” The blond paused to pull out a wedge of cheese for the creature before continuing. “She’s just a friend… a really sweet friend.” The second pair of green eyes in the car didn’t fail to notice the boy’s pink cheeks and gleeful stare out the window pointed towards the girl running down the street, umbrella in her hand and determination in her gaze.

Even farther away, watching from the park across the street stood a small Asian man with a cane and a green turtle-like creature. “You made the right choice, Fu” the creature stated.

“They seem to have been made for each other.” The man said, sliding his fingers down his goatee as he turned around to walk through the park towards his home.

* * *

Marinette strolled out of her bakery the next morning, light on her feet all the way to her locker. She managed to make it all the way to school without even falling on her face once. While fantasizing about how to get revenge on Chloé, she saw Adrien out of the corner of her eye walk in. She found herself staring with a smile tugging at her lips. Beside her, Alya also couldn’t help but stare at Marinette with a smirk and a chuckle that brought the pigtailed girl back into reality. “So you fell for the daddy’s boy model already?”

“Alyaaaa! You know that it’s not like that!”

“It’s totally like that. You should see yourself right now girl.”

“That's a lot coming from you like you aren’t falling for the hero of Paris after yesterday.” Marinette said eyebrows knitting together and smirk lifting her cheeks.

“W-What? No no no it’s not like that Marinette I just admire her!” She said waving her friend off with a blush covering her nose and cheeks, which the other girl couldn’t help but notice. “Mhm, sure, maybe you should see yourself right now,” Marinette said with a giggle at the girl who didn’t even know she was fangirling over the person right in front of her. “Anyways I’d honestly feel bad if I did let myself get a crush on him. He sounds like he really wants to make friends, and I’m determined to help out.”

“Oh really? And how do you plan to do all that?” Alya questioned, as they turned toward the door strutting toward the staircase to their shared class.

“I’m gonna become one of his closest friends.” She stated, lifting her chin and gaining a competitive glint in her eyes that Alya saw too many times to count in her friend of 3 years. “Even if it’s the last thing I do.” The two laughed and chattered all the way to the door of their class. 

Once they got in, they both exchanged smirks that everyone else who knew them understood, and they marched up past Nino and Adrien’s desk, to Chloe and Sabrina’s seats behind them and sat down. “Uhm, excuse me? You’re in the wrong seat Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh, am I really?” she makes a show of twisting and turning in her seat. “Cause I don’t see any names on it and my bag’s here after all.”

The blonde harumphed and turned heel with a stomp toward the seat that used to be Marinette’s. “At least I can look Adrikins in the eye while talking to him from here then.” Which earned her a gag from Nino, Alya, and Marinette alike. As well as an oblivious wave from Adrien himself.


End file.
